Lost Girl
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Rebecca wakes up to find herself lost in the woods with Seth Rollins. What's going to happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

Lost Girl

The woods seemed to stretch on forever. How the hell did she even end up all the way out here? Last thing she remembered was waking up in Seth Rollin's hotel room wearing his Shield vest and her underwear. Now, it appeared she was out in the middle of some woodland area and she could hear night birds and other animals making their nightly noise. If she listened closer she could probably tell if she was by civilization or out in the middle of nowhere. What the hell happened last night? She looked down and noticed she had her pants and shoes on again. That was a good thing. She was wearing a shirt, but she still had Seth's vest on and his gloves. How the hell did she end up with his gloves on? Her hands were way smaller than his, but they seemed to fit. This was feeling too weird. She didn't usually drink to the point of blacking out and not remembering anything from the night before.

Check your pockets. That's what they always do in the movies. Check your pockets and see if there are any clues in there. She put her hands in her pockets and emptied the content into her lap. She didn't want to lose anything small in the dirt on the ground. Hell, if she looked closer she'd probably find bugs on the ground. She didn't want to think about that. Her skin crawled just thinking about it.

Wow. She had a twenty dollar bill in her left pocket and about 80 cents in small change. A piece of pocket lint that she was pretty sure wasn't going to tell her anything. An ATM receipt from Chase bank for 200 dollars. In her right pocket she found her cell phone and a full battery. There was the life line. She could call whoever she had on redial from last night and ask where the fuck she was at.

She powered it up, but there was no service. No problem. She could still look at her most recent contacts. She called Seth 5 times last night. Two new numbers that she had no idea who they were and a call to her voice mail. If she had service she could probably hear who the voice mail was.

She sighed to herself frustrated.

"Ok Rebecca, think. You know you're in Georgia. That's where you live. You were at the dome watching Smack Down when you bumped into Seth. He commented on your "Believe in Seth Rollins" T-shirt. You took a picture together. He posted your shirt on his Instagram. They taped the show. He touched your shoulder on the way down for his GI Seth roll over the barrier and into the ring. You watched the rest of Smack Down being taped and Main Event. Everything ended and you gathered up your stuff you bought."

She closed her eyes as the memory came flooding back.

"Nice shirt." A random male voice said from behind her. She smiled figuring it was a fellow Shield believer and turned around to discover she is standing right next to where The Shield is doing their entrance for that night. Seth Rollins is standing waiting for the other two members to show up.

Rebecca: "Thank you. You want to see the front?"

She turns around and shows him the picture on front of him in his shield gear with his arms crossed and in black letters it says "Believe in Seth Rollins" and the back has in camouflage letter D.

Seth: "That's really awesome. Thank you for taking the time to make and wear that for me. Do you want to take a picture and put it on Instagram?"

Rebecca: "Yeah. I'd love to take a picture with you. You can take a picture of the shirt too if you want. You can add it to your Rollins pics everyone sends you."

Seth: "OK. What's your Instagram name so I can credit you?"

Rebecca: "You're going to laugh your ass off. It's a funny name."

Seth: "OK. I'm ready for it. Give it to me."

Rebecca: "It's beccarollinsgirl75."

Seth: "That's not so bad. I've heard worse. It's cute."

He typed in her name into Instagram and her phone beeps off in her pocket.

Rebecca: "Oh look Seth Rollins requested to follow me on Instagram."

She winks at Seth and accepts his request after checking out his pics to make sure it's really him and not some person posing under his name.

Rebecca: "Ooh and it's verified. Just like the twitter account I'm following."

Seth: "What's your twitter handle? Same name?"

Rebecca: "Yup. Same name."

He types in her information and her phone beeps again.

Rebecca: "Wow and now wwerollins is following me on twitter. Could this night get any more awesome?"

Seth: "I don't know. That's for you to decide."

He takes the picture with her and posts the pic of her shirt on his Instagram with her name and credits her on his twitter too. She does silent fan girl back flips inside, but keeps cool in front of Seth. She didn't want to spoil her "Hey you're just a human" front she was putting up for him to keep from squeaking out loud or doing some form of "oh my God Holy shit" dance that gave everything away.

Rebecca: "I just thought of something else."

Seth: "What's that sweetheart?"

Rebecca: "May I have a hug?"

Seth: "Of course you can have a hug."

He hugs her and she hugs back. She remembered the smell of freshly washed laundry. She guessed it was Gain because it smelled like her clothes when she washed them. No sign of cologne or even Axe that most guys use. Hey if you're going out to wrestle the only thing you need is deodorant and a smile. She felt high as a kite as she walked in to take her seats on the middle lodge area right at the barrier where Seth would roll later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

She remembered watching an extremely horrible Divas match between Eva Marie and Aksana. Eva Marie decided to slip off the rope doing her entrance and damn near fall into the ring. That made her bust out laughing at how incredibly stupid she just made herself look. Aksana even looked like she'd rather have another opponent out there to go against, but she got the red headed ditz instead. A second Divas match was taped between Natalya and Alicia Fox that she enjoyed. She loved Natalya and cheered her on when she beat Alicia Fox. Then came the main event the 6 men tag team match between The Shield vs The Wyatt Family. First the place went dark for the Wyatt's entrance and then "Sierra… Hotel….. India…..Lima….Delta…..SHIELD" and her boys were on the way to the ring with Dean Ambrose in the lead with water dripping on his shirt. Seth Rollins in the middle position spitting water into the air and then Roman Reigns bringing up the back with a rather wet flip of his hair. Everyone sitting on the isle seats is getting up to touch all three of them as they walked by.

She held out her hand as well. Dean had actually reached out and slapped her hand in a passing high five motion. That was surprising because usually none of the guys would reach out to the fans. They just brushed by and accepted the rubs on the arms and pats on the shoulders. He had to pause briefly so he could hoist himself over the barricade and made eye contact with her before taking his position by the side of the ring. Next Seth came and put his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him and do the same high five slap motion. Then he did his roll over the wall and into the ring next to Dean. Last but not least, Roman came down and also slapped high five with her before jumping the wall to take his place next to Seth. She felt a light sprinkle of water fly from his hair as he went over. She laughed as the girl next to her patted her shoulder and asked what he smelled like. She said "baby oil" cuz at the time that's what she smelled.

So, at what point between the taping and now did she decide it was a good idea to go walking in the woods in Seth's vest and gloves? She didn't remember anything after the "Baby oil" comment. She went to stand up so she could get her bearings and ended up right square back on her butt on the ground. This was more than just a hangover she'd been drugged. This was not the place to be drugged. There were wild animals that lived out in the woods. Bears lived out there and wolves. They liked to eat people if they were provoked. She could come up on a sleeping alligator or a well hidden snake. God only knows what is lurking out in the woods at night not to mention what if whoever drugged her and left her out here for animal bait decided to come check if she was alive or dead? Then what happens?

She wasn't ready to fend off some backwoods bayou crazy man all by herself. If she was wearing Seth's vest and gloves, did that mean Seth was somewhere nearby in the same woods looking for her?

Meanwhile, Seth Rollins wakes up with the same nasty hangover feeling. He groans at the sudden pounding in his head.

Seth: "What the fuck did I drink last night?"

He feels around and is greeted with damp earth instead of a soft bed and pillow. He's dressed in his Shield gear and is missing his gloves and vest.

Seth: "Where the hell am I and why am I still dressed in my gear?"

He goes to stand up and is greeted by the pounding getting stronger and knocking him back on his ass on the ground.

Seth: "What the fuck happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

He goes to stand up and is greeted by the pounding getting stronger and knocking him back on his ass on the ground.

Seth: "What the fuck happened? My head is killing me."

He could hear rustling in the nearby bushes and is instantly on alert. His fight or flight instincts kicking in. It could be a night creature stirring from its slumber and it could be the crazy asshole who dared to drug him coming back to finish the job. He had no way of knowing. For all he knew, he could be waking up in the zombie apocalypse. Since that was just his imagination taking over, he assumed it was a rabbit and relaxed.

Seth: "OK Rollins. You're going to have to tough this one out. There is obviously no relief from this particular hangover and you obviously have to cover your own ass so you're not a tasty treat for some wolf or bear. I swear to God, if this is Harper, Rowen and Bray trying to pull some sort of sick prank I will personally hang all three of them by their beards."

Suddenly, something makes a crunching noise under his feet as he stands up and tries to get his bearings about him.

Seth: "What the hell?"

He reaches around in his pocket and finds his cell phone fully charged with no service, but he could use the flash light. So, he shined it down on the ground and finds a plastic sheep mask at his feet.

Seth: "Rowan, you son of a bitch. I know it's you. You left your calling card at my feet."

He waves the mask around in the dark convinced that somewhere in some worn down shack Erick Rowen was watching him stumble around lost and confused.

Seth: "I always knew you guys were a sick family, but I thought it was show for the WWE. It's all scripted. You're not really a crazy psycho family of nuts. You don't abduct and drug people just because you feel like it. Come on, show yourself. I know where you hang out after the shows. I'm going to make you hurt in places you didn't even know had muscles."

Meanwhile, Rebecca managed to get to her feet as well. No clues left for her to figure out her part of the equation.

Rebecca: "I am not spending the night out in the middle of the woods with Mother Nature and her night creatures. There's got to be a way out of these damn woods."

The sound of footsteps getting closer to her made her stop and she could see a light illuminating the path. She debated hiding, but she wanted the light to guide her out of the woods. Besides, wouldn't that person have already tried to attack her if that was the intention?

Seth: "Damn, useless ass GPS. I need a signal to use it. Then how in the hell am I supposed to be found? It's turned on."

Rebecca: "Seth?"

Seth: "Rebecca? Oh my God, are you all right?"

He rushed to her side and she hugged him.

Rebecca: "Yeah. I'm all right physically I just have one hell of a throbbing headache. I assume that's from the drug we were given so whoever could drag us out here."

Seth: "Yeah it is. I got the same throbbing headache from the same drug."

Rebecca: "You're in your gear."

Seth: "And apparently you have on my vest and gloves. I remember you putting on the vest last night, but not the gloves. I also remember you giving me shit about having a long sleeve performance shirt on instead of the short sleeved one."

Rebecca: "Yeah I remember that. Why are you carrying a sheep mask?"

Seth: "Rowan's calling card. It was at my feet when I went to stand up to get the hell out of here before something decides I'd make good fast food."

Rebecca: "I was having that same thought. So, Erick Rowan left his beat up old sheep mask in the woods with you as a calling card. He does realize that the whole WWE thing is scripted, right? He's not an actual psycho and Bray isn't an actual cult leader."

Seth: "I would hope so. But, if he's behind us being lost in the woods or wherever the hell we are, he needs some psychological care."

Rebecca: "Maybe they really are a bunch of psycho nutcases and are just pretending to be normal humans."

Seth: "After tonight, I don't put anything past any of them. I don't even know if it's true. I just found a mask. They sell these things at the events all over the world. Who's to say the wind didn't blow this out here and I happened to crush it in the dirt."

Rebecca: "I think I like the idea of it being someone I know better than some random bayou crazy person. Bayou people aren't to be messed with around these parts. They worship voodoo gods and goddesses and strange unexplained things happen around those types of people. If you believe in the Supernatural, they're usually at the root of all the ghost stories."

Seth: "Yeah. I don't believe in ghost stories and supernatural occurrences. I believe in crazy ass humans with ill intentions and this has crazy ass humans written all over it. Why kid nap some random woman and throw her in the woods with me? What did I do to them?"

Rebecca: "Which version would you like me to theorize? The WWE plot or the we're fucking screwed plot."

Seth: "Hit me with both. We got time. Does your phone work at all out here?"

Rebecca checks her cell signal and it still says "no service" on it.

Rebecca: "Nope. I got nothing. I can light the light up like you're doing and that's about it."

Seth: "Great. There's no way to know if we're going north, south, east or west in this damn forest. It's dark so it's not like I can look at the location of the sun or anything."

He looks up at the sky to see if he can find the moon and maybe judge from the distance what direction he was headed in. For all he knew, they were walking further into the woods and getting lost even more than they already were.

Seth: "So, how does that WWE Plot go? I can figure this out as we walk."

He hoped he was heading out of the woods, but it was hard to know and he couldn't show frustration in front of Rebecca. He had to get them both out of there somehow.

Rebecca: "The WWE Plot goes like this. The Shield and The Wyatt's have declared war on each other. The Shield has beaten The Wyatt's numerous times in the ring and yet, somehow they love to put you against each other because it gets a huge fan reaction. Bray takes exception to the last time they got their asses kicked and vowed to take The Shield down one member at a time. He starts with you because you're the architect and you fly around the ring and can kick the living shit out of anyone in your path. You're out of the way he only has to deal with Dean and Roman."

Seth: "That actually sounds like it could be half true. That actually could be born out of that rivalry. There's only one hole in your story."

Rebecca: "What's that?"

Seth: "There would be camera crews following us taping this and giving us prompts and somewhere along the line we'd hear one of those creepy assholes talking shit to us. Either Harper whistling, Bry is laughing or Rowen telling us to run."

Rebecca: "And there wouldn't be any drugging involved. We'd be more with it than we are right now."

Seth: "Yeah. That would be breaking the WWE wellness contract that we all sign and that can get very ugly very quickly. Ask Randy Orton about that or Rey Mysterio."

Rebecca: "I believe you."


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, off in a cabin in the same woods, Bray, Erick and Luke are watching closed circuit TV cameras that are surrounding the wooded area by their cabin.

Erick: "No sign of them yet."

Bray: "Patients my child. Trust me when I say they will come."

Luke: "Isn't this taking this a little too far? We just kidnapped a woman. That's a felony. That has nothing to do with sticking it to The Shield."

Bray: "What are rules and laws? They're meant to be bent and broken. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold and the Shield will be served."

Erick: "Look, I'm with Luke. I'm not down to go to jail for you, man. This whole Wyatt Family cult leader thing is not worth doing real time in a real jail with actual criminals who have no morals and no codes they follow."

Bray: "There will be no jail cells to hold us, children and there will be no moral codes to judge us. There is nothing to fear. The lambs will be lead to the slaughter and we will stand tall and proud before our leaders as the surviving warriors."

Luke: "Yeah surviving warriors of what though? There is no war to fight."

Bray: "You have much to learn my child. There is always a war to fight and we will always survive. The reapers lead the way. The false heroes will fall. We will be victorious."

Erick: "Victorious at what cost, Bray? Do you want to do 20 years in a prison cell in Georgia for kidnapping that woman?"

Bray: "You rest your weary mind, Child. There is nothing to worry about. You're fear is trying to make you weak. You must rise above your weakness and stand next to your brothers in battle. There is no room for fear and no time for doubt."

Luke: "Are you even seeing how serious this is getting? Look at the reality that is in front of you. This isn't about the whole Wyatt Family thing. There are no cameras around here. There's no audience for you to preach to. There is no cult following you out here. This is three men in a cabin in the middle of nowhere with real danger out there and real consequences for our actions. Can you drop the whole crazy cult leader routine and just look at the reality of what you've done?"

Bray: "There is no reality. There's only this and only me."

Erick: "Harris, there are serious consequences for kidnapping some random chick and dumping her in the woods. That woman has nothing to do with The Shield. She is not even a part of WWE. We had no business drugging her and dragging her out here. We could've scared Rollins without taking the girl."

Bray starts laughing his crazy maniac laugh and puts his hand on Erick's shoulder.

Bray: "Can you not see the light at the end of the tunnel, Child? I am saving her. She wears her idol's t-shirt and believes in him. She needs to see that there are no idols. He will fall down."

Luke: "You seriously believe this whole savior thing. She's not going to thank you, Harris. She's going to press charges and have you committed. This looks seriously fucked up from the outside looking in."

Bray: "That name you say. He's dead. Husky Harris is dead and I buried him next to my beloved Sister Abbigail. My flock believes in Bray Wyatt. There is no Husky Harris. You call me by my name not his."

Erick: "Wow, there is no reasoning with you right now."

Bray: "Have faith, my child. Your fear is making you doubt me and question my intentions. Rise above your fears and stand beside us in the battle field. There are no jail cells. There are no padded rooms that will hold us. No drugs will take us down. We will stand victorious. The girl will be fine and The Shield will be served. The reapers will walk tall and stand with their heads held high as the false idols fall down in flames."

Erick: "I'm going to go check the outside. You watch the cameras."

Luke: "Ok anything to help you."

He sits down in front of the camera as the tall image of Rowen walks past the front door camera and out onto the porch area. He seemed to be nervous. Almost like he was praying that Seth and Rebecca never find the cabin. He had no way of knowing what side of Bray was going to come out at any given time. If he knew where they were he'd warn them that Bray had lost his mind and if they were smart, they'd all get the hell out of there and leave him in the cabin alone. Hell, Luke was convinced that Erick would encourage them to steer clear of Bray and his insanity. Luke played along like he was totally buying into Bray's insanity just to keep him happy cuz he was afraid something might happen to him and Erick if not.

Meanwhile, with Seth and Rebecca Seth was doing his best to guide them about the forest. He prided himself on being pretty good with his instincts. So far so good with that because that's all they had to depend on until sunrise.

Seth: "So, what's your take on us being screwed out here?"

Rebecca: "Do you really want to hear me being a Debbie downer right now?"

Seth: "It's not being a Debbie Downer. You said it's a theory. Theories are ideas and ideas are meant to change depending on what path you choose to go down."

Rebecca: "Ok. Since you put it like that, my take on us being screwed is we can't find our way out of these woods. We end up wandering around during the day light with no water and no food and no way of knowing where the hell we are. The Georgia woods a huge place and it doesn't only stretch out to Georgia. We could end up anywhere from Florida to Louisiana. "

Seth: "This is true. A map or this GPS working would help us out a lot right now."


End file.
